I don't want to run anymore
by x-Pick'n'Mix-x
Summary: Irene meant what she said up on the bridge at the end of the Blackwood case. This is the story of what happens when she comes back and tells Holmes this. Together they will try to build a relationship as well as track down the elusive Moriarty. Please R


**a/n: I got his idea the other day when I was watching the film (again hehe). I just decided that Irene's line on the tower bridge shouldn't go ignored.**

**So, I hope you enjoy this :) will turn into a multi-chapter thing because I like the idea XD**

**Oh, oh, oh! Have you seen the videos on YouTube for the sequel to this film? No? Type in 'Sherlock Holmes 2' and go on the first one. It looks awesome! I can't wait!**

**xXxXx**

*Holmes' POV*

I was sat in my armchair with my pipe when I smelt it. Perisian perfume. That meant _The Woman_ was here. It was three days since I reopened the Blackwood case and a week since I had last seen her on the tower bridge.

I remained seated as I heard her coming up the stairs, with my back to the door as she entered.

"Irene, to what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?" I asked, not turning round.

"Did you miss me?" she replied and I could hear her moving slowly towards me.

"Do you always answer a question with another question?" I asked.

"Do you?" she retorted, still moving over to me slowly. "Well, did you miss me?"

"Sadly, yes." I admitted and she stopped in front of me and I slowly roamed my eyes over her body to reach her face. She was wearing her trademark flirtatious smirk.

"Good, because I've missed you terribly." She whispered, putting her arms either side of me onto the armrests, effectively trapping me there.

"I'm surprised you're still in London." I commented, attempting to keep my cool.

"That would be because I don't plan on leaving anytime soon." She replied, leaning forward slightly so that I could feel her breath on my cheek.

"Ah, another husband in your sights?" I asked, leaning back further into my chair.

"You could say that." She smirked.

"I see. And, what is it you came to see me about?"

"Just to tell you that I meant what I said on the tower bridge." She replied, her smirk now gone but she was still leaning over me.

"You said rather a lot on that bridge, Irene." I pointed out, trying to think what she could be talking about.

"Remember when I said; 'I don't want to run anymore.'? I meant it Sherlock. I'm tired of running." She replied with a sad sigh as she sat on the arm of my chair, looking down at me.

"Right. And, uh, I assume you need my help to do so?" she rolled her eyes at me before sliding off the armrest and onto my lap, making me jump slightly.

"Yes, in a way." She smiled.

"Right. Well, what can I do for you?"

"For a genius, you really are rather ignorant." She replied and before I could defend myself, she crashed her lips to mine. The kiss started out slow at first, before becoming more passionate. Her hands moved to wrap around my neck to play with the hair at the back of my head, as mine ended up with one on her waist and one gently cupping her face.

"Holmes? Holmes are you up there?" I heard Watson calling from the stairs as he made his way up. I heard another pair of steps, most likely Mary's.

Irene chuckled onto my lips before pulling away and getting to her feet, moving over to an empty armchair.

"In here Watson." I called, running a hand through my hair briefly and tugging at the front of my shirt.

"Holmes- oh, good morning Miss Adler." Watson smiled as he and Mary entered the room.

"Good morning Doctor, and you must be Mary Morstan?" Irene replied as she got up to greet them, I stayed seated.

"Yes, and you must be Irene Adler." Mary smiled.

"Indeed I am."

"How may I help you this morning then Watson?" I asked, crossing one leg over the other.

"Ah, yes. Well, we just came over to invite you to dinner." He replied as he and Mary took a seat on the sofa. "And you're welcome to join us of course, Miss Adler."

"That would be wonderful." Irene replied and all eyes turned to me.

"I would be delighted." I replied and subtly kicked my folder on Irene under my chair.

"Right then, you best go get cleaned up old boy." Watson replied, looking at me.

"Of course." I replied and rolled my eyes as I left the room.

When I returned, they were talking about countries they'd visited. As soon as I walked in, all eyes flew to me and I raised a brow. "Suitable?" I asked, giving a slow twirl.

"It'll do." Watson smirked and got to his feet, offering his arm to Mary as she got up too. "Shall we?"

"Certainly." I replied, offering my arm to Irene.

Watson and Mary left the room and we followed behind them. As we were about to leave the room, Irene looked up me up and down pointedly. "You do clean up rather well you know."

"You seem surprised."

"Oh no, I just prefer you scruffy." She winked and I cleared my throat as we joined Watson and Mary.

…

When we arrived at the restaurant we were quickly shown to a table and seated. Watson poured us all a glass of wine before sitting back in his chair and looking at Irene.

"How long will you be in London, Miss Adler?" he asked.

Irene looked over at me with a sly smile before turning to Watson. "Oh, a long time. It's grown on me." She smiled sweetly before looking between the two of them. "When's the wedding?"

"Oh, we haven't decided on a date yet. We're hoping for soon though, aren't we John?" Mary replied with a smile.

"Absolutely. If you're still in town, would you care to attend?" he asked Irene.

"I'd be honoured." She smiled.

"Wonderful. So, any news on the Blackwood case or Moriarty?" Watson asked.

"None at all. I've hit a dead end. But, let's not talk about that. How are you finding your new home?"

"It's lovely. We have nice neighbours too." Watson replied, shifting in his seat slightly. I could tell he missed coming on my cases with me, but wouldn't admit it.

"Hmm. Baker Street has been the same old thing. But rather a lot more… well, dull." I sighed. "Oh, Mrs Hudson did threaten to actually poison my food if I didn't stop accusing her of doing it. I pointed out that she would be the number one suspect, but she countered with 'yes, but who would believe the loving, caring landlady to do that to her favourite tenant, whom she thinks of as her own son?' Evil woman."

"She has a point though." Watson laughed.

"Is that- what on earth is Lestrade doing here?" I muttered, catching sight of the inspector as he stood near the doorway, scanning the restaurant. His eyes settled on me and he gave a quick nod to the officer he was stood with and strolled over to our table.

"sorry to interrupt your dinner, but have you seen a man of about five foot six height, with brown scraggly hair, a short beard and a finger missing on his right hand? It's just, he's our number one suspect you see, and we thought we saw him run in here." Lestrade told me.

"You mean him?" I asked, pointing to a man currently involved in a poor attempt at hiding behind a pillar.

"Oh, thanks Mister 'olmes." He gestured to an officer to take him away and tipped his hat before leaving.

"How he ever became an inspector, I'll never know." I said, shaking my head slowly.

We ate our food whilst politely chatting about anything and everything. Once we were finished and stood outside the restaurant, we said our farewells to Mary and Watson and made our way into a hansom.

"Well, Mary seems nice." Irene commented as the cab rolled along.

"Indeed." I replied.

"Aw, you don't like her because she took Watson away, do you?" he smirked.

"I never said didn't like her." I retorted, huffing slightly and looking out the window.

"You didn't have too." She laughed, placing a soft kiss on my cheek. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow but she just smirked and leant against my side as we made our way home.

**xXxXx**

**a/n: so, what do you think so far? Think it's a good idea? Bad idea? Please let know :)**


End file.
